Mobile terminals have evolved to become multi-functional devices, such as a smart phone, a Tablet, etc., and provide various useful functions to users. Accordingly, the mobile terminals are becoming more common. Particularly, the smart phone or Tablet provides functions of playing multimedia and games.
However, since most of latest electronic devices, such as a smart phone or a Tablet, include no physical keyboard, there is inconvenience when they are used for a productive purpose such as word processing, compared to other electronic devices including physical keyboards, such as Notebook.
In order to remove the inconvenience, a mobile terminal with a display including a touch screen for receiving touch inputs and a digitizer for receiving pen inputs has been developed so that a user can conveniently perform word processing or painting on the mobile terminal by touching the touch screen using a body part (for example, a fingertip) or a pen (for example, an S pen).
Generally, when a user touches the touch screen of a mobile terminal using a pen or fingertip for word processing or painting, various virtual input tools are provided for the user.
If the user performs word processing, virtual input tools, e.g., a pen, an eraser, a brush, and a highlighter can be provided in order for the user to select one of the virtual input tools through a menu setting. For example, if the eraser is selected, a touch input or a pen input from the user functions as an eraser, and if the highlighter is selected, a touch input or a pen input from the user functions as a highlighter.
However, since latest mobile terminals have a minimum number of physical keys, in order to change a virtual input tool to another one, a user should stop word processing or painting, call a menu through a touch input or a pen input to change an input tool to a desired one, and then resume word processing or painting.
In other words, in order for a user to perform word processing or painting with various input tools, the user should repeatedly perform inconvenient operation of calling a menu and selecting an input tool.
Accordingly, a technique for quickly and conveniently performing word processing or painting through touch inputs and pen inputs by allowing a user to easily select an input tool or change detailed settings of the selected input tool is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.